


Amore, avanza nella notte con sguardo pieno d'amore

by Evaney_Desterek



Category: Original Work
Genre: Experiment, Gen, Poetry, romantic
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-20
Updated: 2012-12-20
Packaged: 2017-11-21 17:44:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/600439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evaney_Desterek/pseuds/Evaney_Desterek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mi lasciasti solo sulla strada della mia vita, adesso ritorna che la notte avanza e io ho freddo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amore, avanza nella notte con sguardo pieno d'amore

**Author's Note:**

> Piccolo esperimento, ma non credo di essere una brava poetessa XD

_**Amore avanza nella notte con sguardo pieno d'amore**_

 

 

 

Con quello sguardo pieno d'amore

che solo tu sapevi dedicarmi, sono andato avanti.

Porto i segni sulla pelle, sull'anima e sul cuore dei rovi di spine

che la tua assenza mi ha spinto ad attraversare.

Dolore e un vuoto incolmabile!

Il sangue scorre ancora dalle ferite, lente le sue gocce cadono

sul terreno ai miei piedi, lì, dove poi fioriscono rose rosse.

Le lacrime scorrono sulle mie guance,

espressione silenziosa del tumulto che mi sta sconquassando l'animo

mentre me ne sto seduto su questa strada, 

il cuore colmo di ricordi, forse troppi: punte acuminate di diamanti

conficcati nella pelle.

Aspetto il tuo ritorno, aspetto un tuo segno, amore,

aspetto di rivedere lo stesso sguardo pieno d'amore

che solo tu, _oh Dio Onnipotente_ , solo tu sapevi dedicarmi!

Vieni presto amore, vieni, la notte cala e il freddo avanza;

tremo ed ho paura delle ombre, ma tu, amore mio,

sarai la luce pallida della luna che rischiarerà questa notte buia.

Vieni, ti dico, vieni e stringimi, baciami, cullami e non lasciarmi mai più andare.

Cura con le tue lacrime le mie ferite,

riempi con il tuo respiro i miei polmoni,

saziami con i tuoi sospiri e dissetami con la tua voce.

Riempi il vuoto che lasciasti, e resta qui con me finché la notte non finirà,

finché il mondo intero non finirà e cadrà in pezzi.

Resta e abbracciami perché è così che ci troveranno, quando morremo.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 _ **Spazio Autrice:**_  
Okay, prendetela un po' così come viene! Avevo voglia id provare a scrivere una poesia, e così..e comunque mi è uscita di getto, senza contare che è la prima cosa che pubblico tra gli originali ò.ò  
 


End file.
